Revenge is Sweeter
by Lina Ben
Summary: Do you even know how much it hurt, That you gave up on me to be with her? Revenge is sweeter than you ever were. Hinata confronts Naruto about him cheating on her. Little did he know he was about to get taught a very important lesson.


Revenge is Sweeter by Lina Ben

I don't own Naruto or the song "Revenge Is Sweeter (Than You Ever Were)" by The Veronicas.

Shippings in this story are NaruHina, NaruSaku and SasuHina.

This story is dedicated to my friend who was just unfortunately dumped by his girlfriend.

I have written this story for my first year anniversary on Fan Fiction.

* * *

It was a sad a gloomy day in Kohona. It had been raining all week at was not going to let up anytime soon. Hinata had just found out that her boyfriend of 2 years, Naruto was cheating on her and she was feeling very sad. A week ago all of her friends had confronted her in the training grounds and told her what was happening behind her back.

_I saw it in the news  
You told me they were wrong  
And I stood up for you  
'Cause I believed you were the one_

She said that Naruto would never do anything to hurt her. Sasuke, the ever quiet member of the group walked up to Hinata and handed her a small black and white picture. It was a picture of Naruto and Sakura kissing in an old Ramen Bar. As her tears began to drip onto the picture, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. She cried and sobbed until it had began to rain. Sasuke took her home and told her not to be so sad. That was a week ago, and the rain and her sadness wasn't going to stop soon.

_You had all the chances in the world  
To let me know the truth  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

She was now sitting in her room on her soft bed, listening to a new song that had come onto the radio. She thought back to a few months ago when she had first began to notice changes in Naruto.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

She thought back to their first year anniversary when they went out to a random Ramen Restaurant. Naruto was jumpy and jittery that night, and he started sweating when Sakura came around the corner wearing a revealing top and mini skirt with the Restaurants logo printed on her tank top. He stuttered over their order so much that Hinata had to help him sound out the words. He stared at Sakura a lot when she took our drinks order. When she came back with our drinks she accidentaly spilt some of Naruto's cola on her shirt. Naruto would not stop staring at her chest then. The Hyuga heiress was very annoyed with Naruto on that date.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Hinata stopped reminising on the past and thought about her current struggles. She planned to confont him tommorow and she slipped into a dreamless sleep later that night, listening to the thunder outside her window.

_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

Hinata woke up the next morning and walked to Sasuke's house, to tell him about her plan. She got there she knocked on the door. Sasuke answered the door and gave the seventeen year old ninja a rare smile and hugged her in greeting. They walked into the house and sat down on a couch in the living room.

"So, how do you plan to confront him?" He asked quietly from his seat on the couch.

"When he meets up with Sakura tonight I'll follow him and get his attention." She told him, silnetly wondering if her plan was going to work.

She left Sasuke's house later that day to follow Naruto who was about to meet up with Sakura. Hinata and Sasuke had been friends since he arrived back in the village two years ago. Hinata smiled slightly and slipped into tha shadows of the tall buildings and followed Naruto.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

Hinata quietly followed Naruto to a bar on the border of town. She activated her Byakugan and saw the Sakura was walking around the corner on her way towards Naruto. She jumped behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped. Hinata glared at him, with her bloodline still activated.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" He asked, shocked. Hinata held out her hand to show the picture of himself and Sakura kissing.

"Naruto? What's going on?" A new voice chimed in. It was Sakura and boy did she look confused.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Above Naruto and Sakura's heads in the rooftops a sneaky ninja by the name of Nicole Hyuga was holding two buckets of what looked like tomato sause. Hinata looked above to see her cousin signaling Hinata to get out the way. Hinata took a few steps back and winked at Nicole, who took this a signal to tip the buckets over onto the pink haired ninja and the blonde haired ninja's heads. The tomato sause landed and splattered onto Naruto and Sakura, soaking them with red paste. Laughter erupted all around them as the Rookie Nine and Team Guy stepped out of their hiding spots. Nicole jumped down from the rooftops to join them.

"That was awesome, Nicole!" Ino and Tenten laughed as Sasuke hi-fived the blonde Hyuga.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care_

"Why the hell did you do that?" Naruto and Sakura yelled and the blonde haired Hyuga.

"Cheaters need to be exposed for what they really are." Nicole winked at the couple with a cheeky smirk.

"Since Hinata wasn't doing it fast enough, we thought we should give her a hand." Sasuke laughed as Naruto and Sakura stormed off.

_Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing_

"Thanks, everyone." Hinata smiled at the group. Neji sighed and Lee smiled brightly. Tenten and Ino were still laughing and Choji and Shikamaru were snickering. Shino gave a small smile and Kiba whopped and whistled while Akamaru barked happily. Sasuke walked forward and gently kissed Hinata on the cheek. The heiress blushed brightly and smiled shyly back at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke likes Hinata! Sasuke likes Hinata!" Nicole chanted playfully while the others laughed.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me_

A few months later Hinata had finally moved on from Naruto. She now had a new boyfriend and life couldn't get much better. She may have loved Naruto but she loved Sasuke now. They were a perfect match.

_Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

Like Nicole said, cheators do need to be exposed and taught a lesson and that is what happened. Hinata learned revenge is so much sweeter than a cheating boyfriend and that life is so much sweeter with a boyfriend that treats her right. Years later Sasuke and Hinata had a beautiful daughter. They named her Lilac and life just kept on getting sweeter for their beautiful family.

* * *

Thank you for reading this story. My OC, Nicole Hyuga, made her first appearance in this story. Her profile is on my Profile Page if anyone wants to read about her back story. She will probably be making more appearances in stories to come.

This story was dedicated to my friend who was recently dumped by his girlfriend.

Thank you, again for reading. Please read and review.

Thanks!

Lina Ben


End file.
